Dragonborn
by Signless
Summary: Jade Harley had an easy life as a mercenary in Whiterun. Loyal dog, good paying jobs, and life was kind. Then Helgen was destroyed, and Dave Strider showed up on her doorstep asking about work. And then everything went crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

It started out simple enough, and yet not at all. Jade still found herself lying awake at night while Dave slept a short distance away, marveling over the mysteries he'd introduced to her ever since he waltzed into her world. No - not waltzed- that was the wrong word for it. It was more like an explosion of fire and lava, burning her up from the inside out. Only when it completely scalded her had it began to move away, and the feeling was so addicting that she had to follow it. She wanted that insane warmth to fill her again, almost like an addiction. Dave Strider was that addiction, and still she couldn't fathom what exactly it was that drew her to him. It couldn't be something as simple as his looks, as there were many handsome men throughout Skyrim she'd met, but then what was it?

Perhaps it was only the sheer complexity of the situation, the mystery of what it all meant, that had her following him around as loyally as Becquerel once did with her. She could never even dream of betraying or leaving him- it was as impossible as it was insane. Jade Harley found herself completely smitten with a man she only knew for three short months.

A man who was Dragonborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade first met the Dragonborn on a chilled fall evening, a few weeks after the attack on Helgen. Since then, multiple dragons were spotted all over, but none attacked Whiterun. Many considered this lucky, but others thought it an omen of bad things to later come. The green eyed Nord didn't listen to any of it and preferred to keep to herself, only leaving town when she got a new job or errand to run. As a mercenary, she fought for whoever paid the most coin.  
Since the Helgen massacre, jobs were piling in, unsurprisingly enough. People wanted protection in case of dragon attacks, and many were taking no chances with their children, offering to pay hefty sums for either their safety. Unfortunately for them, Jade didn't consider herself a babysitter, and so turned down most jobs.  
It was on the aforementioned chilly evening that a blonde haired teen stepped up to Jade's door and rapped on it thrice; a secret knock she'd invented for clients. Sighing and pushing her venison stew away, Jade passed her sleeping dog, Bec, as she made her way to the door.  
"Jade Harley?" an albino Imperial asked once revealed, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. Jade raised an eyebrow and smiled at him politely, nodding her head.  
"That would be me. Mercenary for hire. Keep in mind I don't babysit, however, only fight." She said tiredly, rubbing the back of her head. She needed to cut her hair soon- it was getting too lengthy.  
The man smirked and motioned to the sword at his hip, leaning on his right foot. "I don't need protecting, doll. Just a good mercenary."  
Jade eyed the man carefully, taking in his worn battle armor and the dull sword that looked like it needed some serious repairs. His calf-high combat boots and bracers were heavily scuffed, deep scratches etched into the metal. This man looked like he went through hell- that, or robbed a dead body. Maybe both. Jade wasn't one to judge, however.  
Well, maybe just a little.  
"Ask the Jarl if you need assistance," she said, beginning to close her door. She wasn't so sure about taking on a job for a man with a broken armor set and impaired weapon. The man's eyebrows shot up over his glasses and he leaned forward, sticking his foot between the doorjamb.  
He smirked at her again, pushing the door back open confidently. "Maybe I wasn't clear, Harley. I hear you're looking for work, and I've got quite the offer for ya."  
"Let me be honest," Jade snapped, a little flustered. "I don't know you. Your weapon is close to breaking at even the slightest touch and is rusted almost beyond repair. You look like you rolled out of a grave and your armor has probably seen better days. What makes you think I'd ever trust you? As a mercenary, my primary job is taking care of myself. Not you. Not any other client- me. So give me one good reason why I should take you on as a client!" She huffed, pressing against the door as if to push him out again, but waited for a response.  
The man was silent, and his brows disappeared once more behind his glasses. He straightened his posture, removing his foot from the doorjamb, and set his lips in a thin line. "I'm Dragonborn, and I can handle myself. Trust me."  
Jade felt like the wind got knocked out of her. Dragonborn? That hadn't been heard of in- in centuries! Most even thought it was a myth! But, she supposed, if Dragons came back, then perhaps the Dragonborn could too. It was only fair. Still, this was business, and she wasn't sure if she could trust this man not to drag her into the dragon's nest itself.  
"Repair your things, and we'll talk." She moved to shut her door before remembering something and looking up at him with a small smile. "What's your name, Dragonborn?"  
The man looked down at her and his lips twitched into a half-smirk as he bowed at the waist dramatically. He looked up at her over the top of his glasses and giving her a glimpse of his red eyes.  
"Dave Strider, at your service, doll."

Dave came back the next morning, his blade sharpened and a fresh set of steel armor on his shoulders. The metal literally gleamed in the sunlight, and the blade looked like it could cut Jade even by a feather's touch. She smiled and stepped back, allowing the albino into her smallish home.  
"Sorry about earlier. I have to be careful nowadays with whose job I take." She explained lightheartedly, returning to her usual self. Dave nodded shortly and dropped a bag Jade hadn't noticed by the door, making himself at home in one of her dining chairs.  
"It's cool, I get ya. But we gotta talk about the actual job here a bit. I need someone who isn't afraid to delve into dungeons and fight for rebellion armies. You hear?"  
Jade blinked in surprise at his openness and sat down across from him, leaning down to stroke Bec's snowy white fur lovingly. "You should be careful what you say, Dave. Whiterun is a mixed city, and the Imperials seem to be sweet talking the Jarl," she warned, sitting back in her chair. "Though I can't say I'm on their side. I'm neutral, so I have no problem fighting with you on that part. But I have morals, and you need to respect them."  
Dave nodded, throwing his arm over the back of the chair and staring at her expectantly. "Like I said, no prob. I'm not really into senseless murder, thieving, that sort of thing. I'm guessing that's what your morals are?"  
"Exactly. Now, about my payment…"  
"I've got one thousand gold. That's as high as I'll go, and only because I'm asking for you to stick around for awhile."  
"Let's start with half, then, and I'll decide if I want to stay after the first couple of days. Anything else?" Jade asked as she brushed back her dark hair absently.  
"Nope. Pack up and we'll go." Dave stated stoically. Jade nodded and stood, pulling her thick hair into a braid as quickly as possible and moving to a small storage room leading off from the back of the room to retrieve a pre-packed bag. Sliding it around her shoulders, she checked to make sure she had all of her arrows in the quiver before strapping it on her back and slipping it over her shoulder. Fixing her frames on her face, Jade returned to the front room to find Dave already standing by the door, his arms crossed as he waited for her.  
Giving the Dragonborn a warm smile, Jade placed her hand on the door handle and whistled to Bec.  
"Let's start this out with a bang, huh?"  
And so their adventure began.


End file.
